


Узнавая тебя

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Другая сторона "Дороги"





	Узнавая тебя

\- Не двигайся! Я ещё не закончил.

Федерико фыркает, но послушно зарывается лицом обратно в подушку.

Криштиану продолжает завороженно скользить пальцами по его спине.

\- Ты не представляешь, как давно я хотел это сделать. С тех пор, как впервые увидел тебя в одном полотенце, низко сидящем на бедрах. Еле сдержался тогда. Хотелось подойти, изучить каждую линию, каждый узор, разглядеть, запомнить. А ещё первой мыслью было опуститься перед тобой на колени, как в церкви.

\- Ребята в раздевалке точно бы оценили, - бормочет Федерико, но Криштиану делает вид, что не расслышал его.

\- Пожалуй, именно этими татуировками ты меня тогда заинтересовал.

\- Значит, не зря я терпел и тратил на это столько времени, - говорит Федерико, поворачивая голову и глядя на лежащего рядом Криштиану.

\- Больно было?

\- Иногда. Там, где самые чувствительные места.

\- И где у тебя самые чувствительные места? - с энтузиазмом спрашивает Криштиану.

\- Интереснее будет, если ты сам их найдешь.

\- Приму это как вызов, - говорит Криштиану и, перекинув ногу через его бедра, садится сверху.

Двумя руками и губами искать проще. Шея, лопатки, поясница... Криштиану не обделяет вниманием ни сантиметра гладкой кожи. Федерико млеет под его прикосновениями. Тихие вздохи и стоны подстегивают Криштиану спускаться всё ниже и ниже.

Дойдя до границы где начинается белоснежная, не тронутая даже загаром кожа, Криштиану останавливается.

\- Там в тумбочке должна быть смазка, - хриплым голосом говорит Федерико, соблазнительно выгибаясь.

\- Не сегодня, meu anjo.

\- Почему?

\- Не всё сразу. Нам некуда торопиться. Сначала я хочу изучить твоё тело.

Криштиану легонько гладит его ягодицы и целует каждую, прежде чем спуститься ниже.

Не удержавшись, оставляет засосы на бедрах. В отличие от татуировок, его засосы сойдут через несколько дней, но эти несколько дней они будут украшать кожу Федерико, рассказывая собственную историю.

Историю о том, как один доверился, а другой дождался.

  
Todos os dias te vejo  
Todas as noites te quero  
E eu vou procurando  
Um sinal em ti que me faça rir

 

Он сам не уверен, когда простой интерес перерос во что-то большее. Сложно было сказать чем этот итальянец, имя которого он не сразу вспомнил и запомнил, так его зацепил. Возможно это был способ отвлечься, переключить внимание на что-то кроме кучи навалившихся в связи с переездом проблем, но в глубине души он верил, что это интуиция.

Федерико был загадкой, которую хотелось разгадать. Криштиану долго не понимал, как кто-то может совмещать в себе наивность молодости и быть таким жизнерадостным в один момент, только чтобы замкнуться в себе и будто состариться на десяток лет секундой позже.

Проще всего было бы спросить тех, кто хорошо знаком с Федерико, но это казалось неправильным. Да и вряд ли новые одноклубники стали бы рассказывать ему чьи-то тайны, не зная толком его самого.

Несколько лет назад ему бы в голову не пришло начать увиваться за кем-то из его же команды, но незаметно для себя самого Криштиану начал залипать взглядом на идеально очерченных губах, с трудом отводил глаза от ладной фигуры в раздевалке и отчаянно пытался не потерять голову.

Переломным моментом стал тот злополучный матч с Валенсией, когда Федерико бросился его утешать. Криштиану чувствовал, как рушатся возведенные им барьеры и делает ручкой здравый смысл.

После этого его чувства нарастали как снежный ком.

С каждым днем они все больше сближались; вместе шутили, смеялись, а еще Федерико помогал ему подтянуть итальянский, в свою очередь словно губка впитывая португальский.

Криштиану знал, что его симпатия взаимна. Он мог бы в этом поклясться ровно до того момента, как Федерико опустил его с небес на землю своим отказом.

Жизнь давно научила его принимать поражения, но не в его натуре было сдаваться и отказываться от своих слов. Да и не смог бы он просто взять и отвернуться от Федерико. Не после того, как увидел его таким разбитым и опустошенным. Криштиану не знал, что творилось с Федерико, но чувствовал что нужен ему.

Он решил, что будет рядом как друг и этого будет достаточно. 

 

De tanto querer  
De tanto gostar  
De tanto te amar  
Eu não te quero perder

 

Ему никогда не было в тягость заботиться о других. Тем более, когда вознаграждением за это были искренние, застенчивые поначалу улыбки.

За все время, проведенное наедине, он лучше узнал Федерико, но все же не до конца разгадал его. Криштиану чувствовал, что упускает что-то. Возможно сказывалось отсутствие опыта, ведь он впервые оказался в такой ситуации. Как правило ему не отказывали, а в тех редких случаях когда это случалось, он быстро двигался дальше, выкинув из головы предмет своего интереса. 

Вот только выкинуть из головы Федерико у него не получилось. Да и не хотелось.

До того первого поцелуя не хотелось.

Криштиану ушел, когда понял что это была ошибка. Он выставил себя на посмешище, распустил руки и на секунду поверил, что его чувства взаимны. Он не понял тогда, чем был тот поцелуй, жалостью или сиюминутной прихотью Федерико, но тишина, которая последовала после, подействовала на него как ведро ледяной воды. 

"Он тебя не хочет, ты же знаешь" и "ты его запутал" пронеслось в голове. Он обещал держать дистанцию и последовал своему слову, хоть это и было тяжело.

Криштиану корил себя за то, что пошел на поводу у эмоций. Федерико первый потянулся к нему, но из них двоих именно он был старше. Он принял на себя ответственность. 

Две недели они почти не разговаривали, ограничиваясь профессиональной вежливостью в тех случаях, когда не удавалось друг друга избегать. 

Перед матчем с Фиорентиной Криштиану невольно услышал разговоры итальянцев, из которых узнал что Бернардески был очень близок с погибшим капитаном фиалок. Так что, когда после матча Федерико исчез, многие предположили что он отлучился чтобы отдать дань памяти своему другу. 

Криштиану сам не знает, почему решил задержаться. Возможно необходимость заботиться о Федерико успела закрепиться настолько глубоко внутри него, что стала чем-то фундаментальным. 

Федерико вошел в раздевалку не видя и не замечая ничего вокруг. 

- А мы уж было тебя потеряли, - сказал Криштиану, выдыхая с облегчением.

Вместо ответа Федерико посмотрел на него удивленно и в несколько шагов сократил расстояние между ними. 

От поцелуя захватывало дух. Мягкие губы, невесомое прикосновение которых он вспоминал всё это время, оказались неожиданно требовательными и жадными. Федерико целовал его отчаянно, вцепившись в плечи и прижимаясь всем телом. 

\- Не играй со мной, - попросил Криштиану, с трудом отстраняясь. 

Кажется, за всем беспокойством по поводу Федерико, он забыл позаботиться о собственном сердце и собственных чувствах.

Если Федерико снова откажется от того что между ними было, он...

На самом деле Криштиану не знал, что сделает в таком случае. Он не понимал, как себя вести. Что он сделал не так, что можно было бы сделать по-другому. Почему Федерико отверг его тогда. 

Почему хотел сейчас? 

\- Я объясню. Потом. Обещаю. Просто поцелуй меня, - сказал Федерико и он не смог устоять. 

Он не железный и не святой. Это как с идеальным пасом у чужих ворот - пользуйся моментом, другого может не быть. 

Федерико стонет, когда он сминает его губы своими, раздвигает их языком, проникает внутрь. Его руки повсюду, гладят, клеймят, забираются под одежду. Гладкая кожа под его пальцами покрывается мурашками. Федерико начинает подрагивать в его руках. 

Хочется больше. Вжать в стену, уложить на скамейку или опуститься на колени. Но до того как Криштиану решает что же выбрать, они слышат голоса из коридора и отскакивают друг от друга как ошпаренные. В раздевалку заходят Пьянич и Перин. Несмотря на раздражение от прерванного поцелуя, Криштиану благодарен им за вмешательство.

Он чуть было не совершил ошибку. Интуиция подсказывала, что накидываться на Федерико было плохой идеей. 

Уже в отеле, сидя с раскрытым блокнотом в руках, он признает что интуиция оказалась права. 

Он понимает не всё, что написано, но понимает достаточно. Грусть, потеря, боль. А еще вина, сожаление и любовь. 

Любовь.

Стоит ему только задуматься о любви, как Криштиану понимает, что всё оказывается так просто. Теперь он знает, почему Федерико не покидает его мысли вот уже несколько месяцев. 

Теперь он знает, что делать. 

\- Не буду спрашивать любишь ли ты его. Хочу только спросить, ты уверен, что готов двигаться дальше? Не спроста ведь именно сегодня подошел ко мне в раздевалке. Я никуда не уйду, обещаю. Не торопи свое сердце, - говорит Криштиану.

Он готов ждать. Столько, сколько понадобиться Федерико, чтобы отпустить Астори и начать с чистого листа. 

Потому что это любовь. Впервые в его жизни это любовь, ради которой стоит ждать, жертвовать, стараться. Которую нужно и хочется заслужить, а не просто взять. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне о нём. Понемногу, сколько сможешь. Тебе не нужно ничего забывать, мы будем помнить о нём вместе.

Криштиану уверен, что он и не смог бы заставить Федерико забыть свою первую любовь. Не то чтобы ему этого хотелось, даже когда в самом темном уголке его души просыпалась ревность к тому, кого уже не было в живых.

Терпение и труд. Криштиану решил подойти к их отношениям как к самому важному в жизни матчу, который ни в коем случае нельзя проиграть.

Сложнее всего было вовремя останавливать себя, чтобы не перейти черту. Они проводили почти всё свободное время вместе. Федерико наконец дал ему ключи от квартиры и познакомил с собаками, которые до этого жили у его родителей.

А потом была картина. 

Он не сдержался тогда и поцеловал Федерико, прижав к себе и вдыхая запах рождества.

После этого были еще два матча и новогоднее расставание. 

Он вернулся в Турин утром 7 января и сразу поехал к Федерико. Эта дата особенная. Криштиану заранее продумал чем отвлечь Федерико от грустных мыслей.

Но едва он переступил порог, как Федерико буквально набросился на него. 

Ему стоило бы отстраниться и не поддаваться соблазну, но речь Федерико оказалась на удивление убедительна. 

Тогда же он понял, что они оба готовы. 

 

Todos os dias te tenho  
Todas as noites te abraço  
Vou aproveitando  
Tudo o que tu tens  
Tudo o que me dás

 

Он доходит до двух черных треугольников, которые словно стрелки указывают вниз, как вдруг голос Федерико вырывает его из воспоминаний.

\- Что это за мелодия? - спрашивает Федерико, приподняв голову и повернувшись в его сторону.

\- Хмм? Какая мелодия?

\- Ты только что напевал. 

\- А, это. Сам не заметил. Популярная португальская песня. Ты её наверное не слышал.

\- О чем она?

\- О любви, конечно. Не помню все слова, но эти строки кажутся подходящими. А теперь не отвлекай меня. Лучше перевернись, - говорит Криштиану.

Федерико настолько быстро реагирует, что почти заезжает ему пяткой по щеке. Криштиану ничего не остается, кроме как обхватить рукой слишком шуструю конечность и поцеловать свод стопы. Оттуда он и начинает свое путешествие вверх по стройным гладким ногам. 

Стоило ждать все эти месяцы, чтобы заполучить такого Федерико - изнывающего, млеющего под его ласками, готового ко всему, отдающего всего себя. Но Криштиану уже решил, что не возьмет его сегодня. Он прибережет это на потом, чтобы первый раз когда он заполнит Федерико собой был чем-то особенным. Без посторонних воспоминаний и грустных мыслей. 

Но и дразниться впустую он не собирался, так что оставив парочку засосов на внутренней стороне бедра, Криштиану дует легонько на побагровевший и истекающий смазкой член Федерико, после чего обхватывает его рукой у основания. В ответ он слышит тихий всхлип и протяжный стон.

Он мог бы довести Федерико до оргазма рукой, как час назад, но тогда они были слишком возбуждены, голову кружило и не было сил терпеть, хотелось утонуть, раствориться друг в друге. Лицом к лицу, не разрывая поцелуя, они сначала просто двигались в одном ритме, тесно прижимаясь телами, но потом этого стало мало и он первый потянулся рукой вниз. Федерико кончил тогда беззвучно, вцепившись зубами ему в плечо. В этот раз Криштиану собирается услышать, как его ангел кричит. 

Федерико его не разочаровывает. Сладко стонет, когда Криштиану посасывет головку, давился всхлипом, когда он берет глубоко, пропуская почти до самого горла и выкрикивая его имя, кончая. 

Криштиану останавливает Федерико, когда тот собирается встать, чтобы отплатить ему тем же.

\- Я ещё не закончил с тобой. 

Не изученными остаются живот, грудь и руки Федерико. Криштиану не собирается отступать. Возбуждение горит огнем и собственный член требует внимания, но это делает всё только острее. Более реальным, осязаемым.

Когда он убедится, что обласкал каждый сантиметра этого идеального тела, Криштиану наконец позволит себе узнать, как Федерико выглядит с его членом во рту, насколько яркими станут губы, о которых он мечтал с самой первой встречи.

А пока ему есть чем заняться и чем насладиться.

**Author's Note:**

> Xutos & Pontapés - Ai Se Ele Cai  
> Вольный перевод с португальского:
> 
> Каждый день я вижу тебя,  
> Каждую ночь я хочу тебя,  
> И я ищу в тебе то,  
> Что заставляет меня смеяться.
> 
> Потому как сильно я тебя хочу,  
> Потому как сильно я тобой дорожу,  
> Потому как сильно я тебя люблю -  
> Я не хочу тебя потерять.
> 
> Каждый день я наслаждаюсь тобой,  
> Каждую ночь я обнимаю тебя,  
> Я продолжаю радоваться  
> Всему что ты есть,  
> Всему что ты мне даешь.


End file.
